Sharing
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: Sena, Hiruma and Agon has a complicated relationship. Hiruma/Sena/Agon - Updated: Jan. 04, 2010 - Latest Ch: Losing isn't an Option - Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been writing much author notes, so well... This will be continued, just without any specific release date.

**Chapter 1- Losing isn't an Option**

Agon and Hiruma knew the colour red well. Both knew it was the colour of blood, of valentine chocolate boxes, and they also knew it was the colour that Sena's cheeks flushed every time they got even remotely close to him.

Hiruma would always respond with his creepy chuckle and instead of whatever he was trying to attempt on Sena (usually just something as small as a kiss) and kiss him on the cheek instead. Agon, despite the numerous attempts he tried on Sena to get something, like grab his ass, make him sit on his lap, anything of that genre, he just ended up cuddling instead. But it was still adorable when he tried to squirm out of the way.

It was frustrating that Sena would rarely cooperate, and it was even more frustrating and downright nerve-wracking that he had to share him with someone else.

Of course, all hell broke loose when Hiruma and Agon wanted to make plans with Sena on the same day.

Hiruma had already whipped out his firearms without another thought, and Agon was right to punch the hell out of Hiruma, had Sena not been in-between the two them, attempting to stop them from fighting.

"Che, it's my fucking turn, damn, Brownie, come on." Agon grabbed Sena by the wrist. Hiruma, however, being annoyed already, just grabbed Sena by his hip.

"Hii!" Sena cried out, eyes wide in fear and he blushed adorably once again.

"Fucking dreads, do we really have to shed some blood?" Hiruma rolled his eyes, still casually wrapping one hand around Sena. Agon just frowned deeply, his dark eyes even scaring Sena, Hiruma simply chuckled in response.

"But is it really considered us if you're the only one shedding any blood?" Agon smirked again, the one hand that wasn't holding Sena's wrist ready to hit Hiruma, and Hiruma already had his machinegun ready at hand.

"C-Can we settle this in a more p-peaceful way?" Sena asked desperately, trying his best to soften the mood.

Then both Hiruma and Agon let go of Sena and Sena knew that if he didn't do anything, nothing was going to end well. Sena just stood there and chased after them (quite successfully but they still avoided him desperately, trying not to harm him). Then, inevitably, Sena decided to end it quickly, even at the cost of _some _pain.

While Agon wasn't looking, he tackled Agon right in the chest at full speed.

The damage wasn't that bad, considering Agon had a rock hard body, in fact, Sena was the one that ended up being hurt, but it was also not that bad.

He just sat sheepishly on the floor rubbing his head while the two of them had grouped around him. Both of them without any emotion of worry on their faces, but it can be considered 'worry' for them, since having their lips in a tight line and staring intently at him might fall under the same category.

"Well, that was dumb of me." Sena smiled his adorable, apologetic smile and Agon childishly said: "I'm still taking him out."

Hiruma also replied childishly: "Hell no, I am."

"Che, seriously, why the fuck do I have to share him with you." Agon scowled, inspecting the small wound that Sena had on his head. "When the hell did I have such a damn hard chest?"

Sena just giggled endlessly to himself. He knew them well, and for them, losing was never an option.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rereading the manga for the sixth/seventh time, and so many inspirations!! M-Must write...

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Since I promised Hiruma/Sena/Agon in every chapter, there's still a small amount of Hiruma in here.

**Chapter 2- How Sena Got Together Agon**

Our story takes place right after the match between the Devilbats and the White Knights, at that time, Hiruma had yet to get into a relationship with Sena. It wasn't as if the thought had not occurred to him, but he just couldn't find the right time (he knew just how squirmy Sena could be). At that time, Hiruma noticed three things right after the game.

One, Sena was incredibly tired- as in, so tired that he could probably collapse anytime. Two, Sena would say yes to practically _anything_ right now. Three, Agon had taken a particular interest in Sena during the game.

Hiruma knew Agon well; Agon had a thing for women who stood their ground- or, in Agon's words: 'brutal'. Hiruma also knew, very well that Sena had acted a little 'brutal' having abused the 'Devil stungun', just to beat his rival, Shin.

"Shit,"

Hiruma realized all of this at the worst time possible, while Sena was alone in the clubroom- while Agon had ventured innocently into the school.

"Fucking shit,"

He quickly dashed through half the school, where he had been posting up posters, bragging about their win against the White Knights. But his strongest point wasn't speed, and as soon as he managed to slam the door open, Sena wasn't there.

That normally wasn't a problem since Hiruma knew where everything was when it was under his territory because of the surveillance cameras he stuck around- but Agon also knew him well, and had disabled them. Then, Hiruma considered the possibilities for a second.

There was a 33% chance Agon and Sena would get together (either out of tiredness or out of will), 33% that Sena would turn him down, and another 33% that Agon would actually _force _Sena to go out with him. Those were the most probable out of all the possibilities if Hiruma left them alone. If he joined them, there was a 70% chance Hiruma could stop all conversation, but that remained the last 30% of Agon and Sena in a relationship.

Hiruma, although he didn't want to, let it go.

There was an a hundred percent chance he would get Sena back anyway.

On Sena's side of the story, he was indeed tired.

It was just the normal light-headed, need-to-rest-on-the-sofa kind. It was the kind that you need to sleep for a couple of days until you feel better- and of course there was no way he had the strength to go home without collapsing, thus he decided to go to sleep in the clubhouse. Hiruma had even kindly stopped tapping on his laptop and decided to do other tasks when he noticed Sena half-asleep on the couch.

But it was still difficult to sleep, his joints were sore, and the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. He dozed off a little, until he heard someone sneak into the clubhouse- but even then, his eyes were shut.

"Un," was the sound that came out of his mouth as he turned around, away from the source of light that the door brought in. At that sound, the stranger froze, and snuck around more quietly.

"Che, wake up."

Sena winced for a moment when he heard that- then something in his brain just broke off into alarms and Sena sat straight up, realizing that it was Agon that called for him.

"Agon?" Sena asked, still half-asleep as he reached up to rub his eyes awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Che, no damn questions, just come with me." Agon offered a hand to pull Sena up, who sleepily followed after him. "Un, but where are we going?" Sena stumbled after him, too tired to disagree.

Then Sena actually got too tired to even walk another step. Agon just rolled his eyes and sneered, picking up Sena bridal style, and at that Sena woke up instantly. "A-Ah, u-umm, t-this is f-f-fine, I can w-walk!" He stuttered and jumped out of Agon's arms.

Agon on the other hand, had actually begun to grin deviously.

"Che, too damn cute," Agon whispered under his own breath, leaning against the alleyway's wall coolly while Sena attempted to find a place to sit, just settling to sitting with his legs crossed.

"So, umm, w-why exactly did you take me here?" Sena asked; face still a deep red from what Agon had attempted to do. "Do you need anything?"

"Kukuku," Agon laughed when he realized he won _this _battle against Hiruma. "Well, actually," Agon took off his glasses, and smiled his nice-guy smile. "Would you like to become my _girlfriend?"_

Sena blinked once, twice: "What?"

Agon still smiled and leaned towards Sena: "Do you want to get into a relationship with me?"

Sena's eyes instantly widened.

"W-Well t-that's s-s-so w-well, umm..." Sena stuttered, taking a step back, away from Agon. "U-Umm..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Agon grinned. "Come to the Rock Cafe tomorrow at six."

"U-Umm..."

Agon had already left.

Of course, the next evening, after trying his best to hide it from Hiruma (who, of course knew), Sena did go meet Agon. Everything did go better than he though, they got together and Agon even didn't cheat on him, miraculously. Agon was actually enjoyed being with Sena, and tried his best not to do too many moves on him.

Hiruma, of course, was displeased.


End file.
